


Living Stone

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, F/F, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: Pomona used to think that Professor McGonagall was as hard as stone.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Pomona Sprout
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	Living Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/gifts).



> Congratulations, Kelly! Here's to a new chapter and new possibilities. :)

Pomona used to think, sniffing to herself, that Professor McGonagall was as hard as stone: a marble statue on a museum pedestal, elegant, untouchable, unmovable.

Then Pomona saw her fight, and admitted with grudging admiration that iron flowed through the woman's veins, keeping her upright as the Henge, indestructible through centuries of winter storms.

And at last there came a time when Pomona understood that stone is part of the living Earth, and that the steady pressure of tender flowers can in time find the cracks in a granite wall, blossoming forth like Minerva's cries of delight beneath Pomona's fingers.


End file.
